


a perfect moment

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, First Words, Happy family times, baby mae!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: maitimo utters his first words





	a perfect moment

Nerdanel looked over to the entrance of her sculpting studio, eyes widening with delight as she saw her only son toddling over to her, seemingly as quickly as he possibly could. She set down her tools, smiling and opening her arms wide for her little Maitimo, just as he reached her and promptly fell over onto her lap. Quickly, she picked him up, setting him back on his feet before lifting him up and taking him in her arms. 

“Hi there, sweet boy!” She crooned, kissing his forehead. He giggled with delight, tiny hands reaching up to grab at her hair. “How did you get here, my little Maitimo?” She asked, poking his belly. Nerdanel knew full well that she wouldn’t get an answer- Maitimo hadn’t yet uttered his first words. Though she did wonder how he had managed to get away from his grandfather so quickly. It seemed she had only just left him with Mahtan.

“Oh well, it’s okay! Ammë loves spending time with her baby Maitimo. In fact, I think little Maitimo might need some tickles!” She said, her son’s face lighting up with glee as she tickled his tiny body. He wriggled and squirmed, giggles pouring out of his mouth until she stopped. When she did, he opened his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders, giving her a very tiny hug. 

“You’re so sweet, my Maitimo. Ammë loves you lots.” Nerdanel said, kissing the top of his head. 

“Lo you!” Came a small reply, and Nerdanel pulled Maitimo off of her to look at him. He smiled up at her, baby teeth small and white. “Lo you!” He said again.

“Aw, my sweet boy, look at you! I love you too, honey.”

“Lo you!”

Nerdanel kissed his cheek, thrilled. Her only little baby, uttering his very first words. And such wonderful ones, too! It was no secret that no matter who Maitimo was with, the little one was bound to be told ‘I love you’. From his parents, his grandparents, his uncles and aunts, family friends. 

“I thought our darling boy was with your father?” Fëanáro said, amused, walking into the studio and sitting next to his wife. Maitimo lit up un delight when he saw him, immediately ceasing to grab at his mother to instead walk over to Fëanáro. “Hello, dear one!” 

Maitimo threw his arms up, and Fëanáro didn’t hesitate to scoop up his young son, tossing him up in the air to make the little one giggle.

“Fëanáro, be careful,” Nerdanel warned.

“I always am, love,” He replied, catching Maitimo, who stood uneasily on Fëanáro’s leg, steadied by his father’s hands. 

“Lo you!” Maitimo cried. Fëanáro stopped short.

“Did he just…”

“Yes! He told me the same thing earlier.”

A delighted grin spread across Fëanáro’s face, his eyes lighting up with joy. 

“That’s my boy!” He cried, kissing Maitimo’s cheek repeatedly. “My smart, intelligent boy!” 

“Lo you!” Maitimo replied, snuggling into Fëanáro’s shirt. Nerdanel laughed lightly as she noticed her husband trying to fight back tears, moving to lean against him. 

“I love you too, little one. So very much,” he said, resting his head against his wife’s shoulder, an arm protectively wrapped around his baby. He thought it may have been the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> he baby


End file.
